Self, Flow of Time, Owned
by shend
Summary: Self - Luhan sering bertanya mengenai eksistensinya disini. Flow of time - waktu selalu megantarkannya untuk kembali pada Sehun. Owned - karena Sehun adalah pemilik dari tubuhnya. (Pair!HunHan, Yaoi, Warning : daddy kink)
1. Prolog

**Prologue**.

* * *

.

.

.

Satu kali lagi, ia mematut diri. Menatap pada kaca, pada jejak-jejak merah dan ungu muda yang tersebar di dada dan area selangka. Bagian-bagian itu ia sentuh semuanya. Warna merah tak menghasilkan sakit apa-apa, sedangkan ia akan meringis ketika menekan yang ungu muda.

Ngilunya masih terasa. Padahal sudah menginjak semalaman semenjak tanda hisapan itu tertanda di tubuhnya. Biasanya tidak seperti ini, biasanya Luhan tak merasakan apa-apa setelah kegiatan semalam.

Tangannya yang tadi menekan dada dibawa turun dengan lemas ketika pikirannya kembali ke rekaman kemarin. Kemarin malam, saat Sehun tiba di rumah dengan berang entah karena apa. Saat pria dewasa itu membantingnya keatas kasur, kemudian melucuti pakaiannya, kemudian _menggunakan_ tubuhnya.

Airmata Luhan jatuh tanpa niatan ia tahan. Kilas adegan yang tak seharusnya ia ingat itu kini malah terputar-putar di benaknya. Termasuk adegan seminggu lalu, saat ia sempat berdarah setelah mendapat gigitan Sehun di lehernya.

"Luhan?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang tengah ia tangkup saat suara Sehun terdengar dari luar kamar mandi. Wajahnya ia usap dengan kasar, sebisa mungkin menghilangkan jejak tangisnya. Kulitnya mungkin akan memerah karena itu, tapi Luhan tidak ingin menunjukkan airmatanya di depan Sehun.

Salah. Luhan **tidak boleh** menunjukkan airmatanya di depan Sehun.

"Luhan? Luhan? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Membasuh wajahnya agar sisa airmata tidak terlihat, Luhan pun langsung membenarkan kaitan handuknya sebelum membuka pintu dan mendongak menghadap Sehun. Ia dapat mendengar Sehun yang mendesah lega begitu menatapnya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir, Luhan." Sehun memberi satu usapan di kepala Luhan sebelum kemudian duduk berlutut dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Tangan besarnya menekan lembut belakang kepala Luhan yang basah, sementara dagunya menghimpit perpotongan leher Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya perlahan-lahan. Butuh waktu cukup lama, dan juga sedikit gemetar, sebelum akhirnya ia meremas kedua pundak tegap Sehun dari belakang.

"Baik, _Daddy_ …"

.

.

.

.

.

Festival bulanan yang diselenggarakan dekat taman kota menjadi pilihan pertama Luhan jika anak itu ditawari keluar oleh Sehun. Begitu juga dengan bianglala, Luhan akan serta merta menarik tangan Sehun untuk menaiki wahana itu meski mereka sudah melakukannya dua kali sebelumnya.

Luhan takut ketinggian namun ia lebih takut lagi jika kehilangan pemandangan indah kota. Satu-dua minggu ia akan terus menerus berada di kediaman Sehun—yang sekarang menjadi kediamannya juga. Sedangkan ia jarang sekali diperbolehkan bermain seperti saat ini.

Binar matanya mengarah jauh ke kerlap-kerlip kota dan jalanan yang penuh barisan lampu mobil. Mengira-ngira apa jadinya jika ia tak berada disini sekarang, apa jadinya jika ia tidak tinggal bersama dengan Sehun.

Akankah lebih baik? Lebih buruk? _Akankah sama seperti saat ia belum bertemu Sehun?_

Tiupan di tengkuknya berhasil menarik kembali kesadaran Luhan. Anak itu mengerjap, lalu menoleh kikuk pada Sehun yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya. Tidak tahu kapan pria itu berpindah ke sisinya.

"Menggemaskan." Sehun terkekeh sementara Luhan kembali memalingkan muka. Tangan kecil Luhan menggenggam pegangan di sisi tempat duduk, tiba-tiba merasa takut.

"Begitu kita pulang—" Sehun mengambil pundak Luhan dan menariknya hingga ke rengkuhan. Hidungnya menghirup kepala si anak lelaki, "—aku ingin kita bersetubuh."

Pegangan Luhan mengerat. Rambut-rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri dengan tidak nyaman. Dan kecupan Sehun di area leher malah semakin membuatnya gemetaran.

Sehun yang menangkap kecemasan Luhan pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Alih-alih menenangkan, pelukan itu malah terkesan seperti siratan ancaman. "Jangan membantah, Luhan. Kau tahu aku tidak suka itu."

Luhan memejam mata sebentar. Ketakutannya yang luar biasa nyaris membuat airmatanya jatuh, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahan. Bibirnya ia gigit kecil, sekecil mungkin agar Sehun tak melihatnya. Lantas ia berbalik kearah si pria. Meraih rahang tajam Sehun sebelum mendaratkan cium lembut di bibirnya.

" _Daddy_ , pakai Luhan malam ini."

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian kembali menempelkan bibir mereka.

Luhan terisak tanpa suara. Dan juga tanpa airmata.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End of prologue.**

* * *

…

…

…

 _This is gonna be long chaptered, guys._


	2. Chapter 1

Luhan bukan anak manja. Sekalipun ia bergelar sebagai anak tunggal dan terlahir dari keluarga berada.

Luhan suka berlari. Kaki-kaki kecilnya akan selalu melesat cepat, bersama bentang tangan. Tak menoleh ke belakan, termasuk sekadar melirik bayangan diri.

Dia anak ceria. Tawanya yang terdengar halus itu selalu berhasil menarik pikat orang-orang.

Dia juga anak penurut. Sebagaimana ia melakukan segala permintaan dari Sehun.

Karena dialah Luhan, lelaki manis yang mempercayakan tubuhnya untuk sesosok pria dewasa, Oh Sehun dengan usia dua belas tahun diatasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bagian Satu – 2006**

Tubuhnya condong ke depan seiring dengan langkahnya yang dipacu semakin cepat. Napasnya terengah disela pelipisnya yang dilalui bulir keringat. Tanpa peduli itu semua, ia berlari ke satu tempat yang seminggu belakangan ini ia klaim sebagai tempat paling menyenangkan di dunia.

Laju langkah memelan sesaat ketika bangunan kokoh itu ditangkap irisnya. Ditariknya senyum ceria, lantas kembali berlari demi menemui sosok yang sudah ia rindu semenjak terakhir kali bertemu.

"Luhan?"

Pria yang baru keluar dari daun pintu, memanggil namanya. Dengan senyuman lembut, membuka pagar rumah agar Luhan tak perlu menghentikan langkah hingga sampai ke hadapannya.

Ketika jarak sudah menipis, Sehun merunduk setengah berlutut. Menerima pelukan semangat dari anak yang napasnya terengah.

"Kenapa berlari, _hm_?"

Satu tangannya dibawa mengusap punggung Luhan yang basah karena keringat.

"Aku merindukanmu—"

Luhan lepas pelukan singkat itu, menangkupkan dua telapaknya pada wajah Sehun yang berjarak satu jengkal tangan. "— _Daddy_."

.

.

.

.

.

Di matanya, anak itu—Luhan, begitu polos dan menggairahkan disaat yang bersamaan. Membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk memiliki tubuh sempurna itu, sepenuhnya.

Sehun, kekehan halusnya terlepas, nampak terhibur hanya dengan wajah polos Luhan selama tertidur. Bahkan untuk barang sebentar, Sehun tak bisa luput dari pemandangan Luhan yang nampak mempesona. Alis tipisnya yang kadang berkerut seolah mengalami mimpi buruk atau pada bibirnya yang mengerucut seolah tengah merajuk.

Dengan menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas, ia mengais poni basah Luhan. Ini sudah lebih kurang dua jam anak itu tertidur, tapi masih juga berkeringat. Menyadari itu Sehun pun menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

Teringat sesuatu, tangannya kemudian dibawa mengambil barang dari laci meja nakas. Hadiah kecil untuk Luhan yang kini hampir terbangun dari lelap.

"Luhan?"

Dalam pelukan, Luhan nampak terusik. Ia tak nampak nyaman karena sejak tadi Sehun bergerak terlalu banyak.

"Hm?" Akhirnya hanya gumaman yang keluar dari bibir anak itu.

"Buka dulu matamu, sayang."

Dengan setengah malas Luhan mengangkat kelopaknya, langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun.

"Lihat."

Mata Luhan membola, terpasung ke satu benda perak berkilau di genggam tangan Sehun. Kata 'woah' terdengar pelan dari bibirnya yang membuka.

Luhan menyibak selimut sebatas pinggang. Tubuh mungil dengan bekas-bekas tanda merah itu terbuka dengan polosnya.

"Kau suka?"

Sementara mata Luhan tak lepas dari hiasan kalung, berupa jam pasir dengan butiran pasir berwarna hijau tosca.

Dia bukan sekedar senang mendapat perhiasan cantik itu. Tapi ini tentang Sehun yang mengingat dirinya memiliki ketertarikan dengan si barang antik, jam pasir. Di kamarnya sudah terjajar jam-jam serupa di sepanjang rak gantung. Tapi ini adalah pertama kali ia mendapat yang berupa kalung.

 _Sehun mengingatnya_.

"Ini… indah sekali."

Luhan tetap memenjara pandangan pada jam pasir kecil yang kini menggantung manis di leher. Sehun di belakang, baru saja selesai mengaitkan kalung itu dengan hati-hati.

Kini satu tangan Sehun turut terjulur ke depan, mengusap tangan Luhan yang masih memilin benda kecil di dekat dadanya. Wajahnya sedikit condong hingga di posisi ia bisa menangkap ekspresi Luhan dari arah samping.

"Terima kasih, _Daddy_."

Sehun menyungging senyum. Tapi tak lama karena setelahnya matanya menangkap beberapa _lovebite_ di leher Luhan, hasil beberapa jam lalu. Agak membuatnya terpancing, sesungguhnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Luhan menoleh, menatap antara sorot mata dan senyum Sehun yang jelas menyampaikan sesuatu. Dengan itu ia membalas senyum, membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Sehun, lantas mendongak untuk menautkan bibir keduanya seraya tangannya meremas lembut surai pria itu.

"Di kamar mandi ya, sekalian mandi. Luhan takut terlambat pulang." Luhan dengan sorot memelasnya memohon pada pria yang kini sudah menguncinya dari atas. Berharap Sehun mengerti bahwa ia harus pulang tepat ketika jam pulang sekolah. Akan sangat buruk apabila kedua orangtuanya tahu ia bolos.

Sehun merespon dengan gigitan gemas di pucuk hidung Luhan.

"Tentu boleh, sayang."

Kemudian diangkatnya tubuh kecil itu, sedikit tergesa menuju kamar mandi dengan terus menerima godaan dari Luhan. Anak laki-laki itu mengecup bagian pundaknya selama dalam gendongan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa ada waktu untuk mengatupkan bibirnya yang sudah lama terbuka, Luhan kembali mendesah. Dorongan penis dari arah bawah membuat tubuhnya yang memang tak menapak lantai semakin melonjak-lonjak tak karuan.

Sehun mengapitnya pada dinding, menahan dua kakinya agar terus melingkar di pinggangnya yang hingga kini bergerak liar.

"Ooh- _Daddy_ … Sehun _Daddy_ …"

 _ **Slap**_

Sehun mengerang, menampar belah bokong Luhan dengan gemas. Kembali didaratkannya tamparan itu berulang kali. Mata sayu Luhan tak membantunya sama sekali, Sehun semakin hilang kendali.

"Luhan-oh... Ini ketat sekali."

Sehun menyipit, berupaya menghalau gerak bulir air shower yang searah gravitasi. Ditatapnya dongakkan kepala itu, bukaan mulut itu, juga saliva yang menjuntai turun bersusulan dengan air shower.

Luhan luar biasa indah.

"Oh-aaah!"

Luhan menekan kuat sisi dinding dengan belakang kepala. Gerakan di bawah semakin menggesek cincinnya cepat-cepat. Terasa panas, hingga suhu dingin air dan kamar mandi pun tak cukup berhasil memadamkannya.

"Akh!"

Pekik keluar kala Sehun menarik kaki Luhan menaik keatas. Luhan merasa nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan akibat posisinya yang tak karuan, namun Sehun semakin mendempetkan tubuh Luhan pada dinding sehingga Luhan tidak merosot turun.

Luhan membawa mata ke bawah. Napas terengah Sehun mendarat di dada dan juga perutnya yang bergetar. Tangan Sehun di pinggangnya, bertengger dengan cara meremas kuat, indikasi betapa pria itu menikmati percumbuan ini.

Jari-jari berkeriput Luhan dibawa mengelus surai basah Sehun. Ia selalu suka dengan situasi seperti ini. Penis Sehun, geram jantan Sehun. Segala sesuatunya terasa menyenangkan dan itulah yang membuatnya selalu ingin berada di dekat pria itu.

"Ah!"

Hisap kuat di area dada, juga tusuk kasar di area bawahnya, membuat Luhan kembali mendongak kepala.

"Luhan!"

Luhan melengkung, gerakan natural setiap kali ia merasakan pancaran air milik Sehun di dalam. Panas. Lengket. Membilas dinding-dinding dalam Luhan dengan cara yang erotis, karena Sehun belum berhenti bahkan ketika klimaks sudah selesai.

Tengkuk Sehun diremas. Luhan terus membusungkan dada sementara Sehun tetap pada hisapannya. Hingga akhirnya tangan Luhan melunglai ke bawah, Sehun menarik keluar miliknya. Tubuh Luhan diturunkan pelan-pelan sebelum Sehun menggosok punggung mungil itu dengan spons mandi.

Luhan menyandar pada dada Sehun, kelelahan. Gosokan pada tubuhnya terasa lembut, seperti pijatan. Dan setiap kali Sehun mencuri kecupan-kecupan lain di sepanjang leher dan tengkuk, Luhan akan tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan Luhan menghindari gerbang masuk sekolahnya. Untuk menyingkir dan malah menarik diri ke satu tempat, kediaman Sehun.

Berawal dari sebuah pertemuan tak terduga, disana kali pertamanya. Luhan dan Sehun, anak usia sepuluh dan pria dua puluh dua. Pria penolong manakala ia dipojokkan oleh teman-teman sebaya.

Guru Wen, seseorang yang erat kaitannya dengan alasan mengapa Luhan mendapat perlakuan buruk dari teman-teman sekolah.

Luhan tidak pernah lupa. Kala pelajaran renang, kala sang guru menyapanya di ruang ganti. Ia tersisa sendirian, teman-teman tak lagi di ruangan. Hanya ia dan Guru Wen.

"Kau berenang dengan baik."

Luhan tidak pernah lupa. Usai Guru Wen menyentuh bibirnya. Usai Guru Wen mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Dan selama perlakuan kasar di dalam kolam renang, ia yang menangis akibat gerak paksa yang memasuki tubuh bawahnya, ia yang berteriak sekuat tenaga meski terhalang bungkam tangan besar si pria.

Luhan juga tidak pernah lupa, kala ia terduduk dengan lemas di lantai sisi kolam, kemudian suara berat terdengar membisikkan kalimat. "Aku menyayangimu, Luhan. Aku melakukannya, karena aku menyayangimu."

Kalimat sederhana yang membuat Luhan mengira bahwa perlakuan seperti itu tidak buruk seperti rasa sakitnya. Bahwa semua itu dilakukan dengar berdasar kasih sayang yang mulia. Bahwa memang seperti inilah seharusnya orang dewasa dan anak menjalin kasih sayang.

Perhatian dari orangtua tak cukup membuat Luhan paham bagaimana sebenernya bentuk penyaluran sayang dan cinta. Melalui Guru Wen dan segala perhatiannya, termasuk kejadian di kolam renang, barulah Luhan menemukan jawabannya.

Bahkan hingga kini, ketika pria lain, Sehun, melakukan hal yang serupa. Bedanya, tak ada sama sekali unsur paksa. Luhan suka, Sehun suka. Dan itu benar-benar terasa menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sehun mengernyit, "Homo?"_

 _Dalam keadaan baru terlepas dari penyatuan, Luhan menekan wajahnya untuk semakin tenggelam di dada Sehun. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah ingin menceritakannya, terlebih pada Sehun yang ia cemaskan akan menjauhinya setelah ini._

 _Meremas sisi pinggang Sehun, mulutnya terbuka lagi._

 _"Kata mereka, Luhan aneh, homo. Hanya karena mendapat perhatian lebih dari Guru Wen."_

 _Bully memang sudah lama ini tak dirasakannya, tepatnya semenjak Sehun mulai menolongnya di sisi gang tempat ia dibully dan kemudian menjemputnya rutin tepat jam pulang sekolah. Namun tetap Luhan tak pernah lupa, bagaimana hinaan dan tatapan jijik yang ia terima._

 _"Padahal, Luhan normal. Tidak seperti yang mereka bilang."_

 _Air tangis terus mencair. Dada Sehun dibuat basah dan Luhan tak berniat menjauhkan sejengkal pun dari sana. Luhan perlu Sehun._

 _"Iya kan, Paman?"_

 _Sehun membisu beberapa waktu. Tangannya yang berubah kaku dibawa mengusap surai Luhan untuk menenangkan._

 _"Tentu saja, Luhan. Itu hanya omong kosong."_

 _Sehun kecup lagi dahi berpeluh Luhan, lantas mengajak anak itu untuk membersihkan diri. Penutup dari persetubuhan mereka yang pertama kali._

.

.

.

.

.

Setidaknya begitu hingga sampai sekarang, Luhan tak berhenti mengunjungi kediaman Sehun. Dari yang sekedar dimulai dari pulang sekolah, menjadi dimulai dari istirahat, menjadi dimulai dari berangkat sekolah. Luhan jauh lebih memilih kediaman Sehun. Karena sekolah bukan tempat yang menyenangkan, melainkan mengejamkan dengan segala caci maki dan olokan dari siswa-siswa.

Secara fisik mungkin tidak, namun _bully_ verbal terus dirasakan Luhan. Meskpun ini sudah menginjak dua tahun semenjak kejadian di kolam renang sekaligus semenjak Guru Wen diberitakan keluar dari sekolah.

"Dari mana?"

Melepas tangannya dari gagang pintu, Luhan berbalik untuk mendapati kedua orangtuanya yang masih berstelan kantor di ruang tengah. Meneguk ludah tanpa sadar, Luhan lantas mendekat meski kakinya sudah terasa kebas.

"Sekolah."

Karena Luhan tahu—

"Wali kelasmu menghubungi Ayah, memberi tahu kalau kau membolos tiga hari ini."

—akhirnya terbongkar juga.

Luhan bukannya menyesal, hanya saja ia tak mengira jika semuanya akan secepat ini. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini Luhan malah berharap kedua orang dewasa itu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Atau jika perlu tidak usah pulang sama sekali. Luhan lebih memilih bersama Sehun, lagipula.

"Kenapa, Luhan? Kau membolos kemana?"

Kali ini suara yang lebih lembut, meski tetap terkesan memaksa. Luhan mendongak hanya untuk menangkap raut wajah kedua orangtuanya yang diliputi emosi.

"Kau—jangan keluar kamar selain kami menyuruhmu. Mengerti?"

Luhan tanpa membalas dengan anggukan, menyeret kakinya ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada. Mengunci pintu dan mengubur diri dalam gulungan selimut.

" _Kubilang juga apa. Anak itu terlalu bebal untuk mendengarkan kita. Sial, rapat saham batal demi dia."_

" _Kedepannya lebih baik menyewa asisten. Kalau perlu jaga selama di sekolah supaya anak itu tidak keluyuran kemana-mana_."

Luhan menutup telinga. Berupaya menghalau suara karena perdebatan di luar sana tidak membuat keadaan membaik. Kepala Luhan pening, gigi bergemeletuk. Bibir pun digigit kelewat keras.

Namun ketika mencecap anyir darah di lidahnya, Luhan membuka mata. Bibir yang terluka ia usap. Ia tatap cairan merah di jari tanpa ekspresi apa-apa.

Kenapa tidak terasa apa-apa?

Ketika kembali tersadar dengan suara bentakan dari luar, Luhan kembali menekan telinga. Bibir bengkaknya ia gigit, sembari mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangisi hal yang tidak berguna seperti pertengkaran orangtua.

Bibir digigit, dan Luhan terlelap dengan terus seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai dua hari selanjutnya, Luhan benar-benar dibatasi pergerakannya. Makanan hanya akan diantar oleh pelayan dan kamar mandi berada di dalam, sehingga Luhan menghabiskan penuh waktunya di kamar. Kalau tak salah tangkap, semalam ia sempat mendengar perihal keberangkatan orangtuanya ke luar kota. Biasanya, urusan bisnis semacam itu baru akan berakhir lima atau enam hari setelahnya.

Luhan mendesah. Rumah tanpa kehadiran dua orang itu terasa lebih nyaman, setidaknya.

Ia memutar hingga menghadap kiri. Mengarah langsung ke jendela besar dan meja belajar. Walau tak sedang dihukum pun, dirinya terbiasa menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan cara seperti ini—mengurung diri di kamar dan itu cukup membuatnya terhibur. Namun entah mengapa yang kali ini membuat Luhan bosan setengah mati. Merasa benar-benar dibatasi, dikungkung, dipaksa untuk tetap mendekam entah sampai kapan.

Matanya berhenti pada kalung yang tergeletak di tengah meja. Luhan bangkit, lompat turun untuk meraih benda itu dan memilin jam mungil disana. Baru dua hari, tapi rasanya sudah berminggu-minggu. Hukuman yang ia jalani sedikit banyak membuat kerinduannya pada Sehun berlipat-lipat lebih besar dari biasa.

Kepala jatuh ke datar meja, sementara hiasan kalung tak lepas dari arah mata irisnya. Diam-diam mulai berpikir bagaimana cara ia bebas sementara lima orang pelayan menyebar di dalam rumah. Luhan lirik ke arah bawah jendela, rasanya ide buruk untuk melompat dari kamar. Belum lagi jika ia berpapasan dengan penjaga.

Embus napas kesal keluar. Bagaimanapun juga hari ini ia harus menemui Sehun. Disini terlalu sepi, Luhan ingin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira di waktu jelang malam, Luhan memantapkan diri dengan berbekal tas berisi keperluan dan juga dua lapis pakaian hangat. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah waktu istirahat para pelayan, mereka masuk ke ruangan masing-masing untuk kurang lebih setengah jam dan jika Luhan beruntung tidak akan ada yang menghalangi jalannya menuju pintu.

Kaitan tas dibenarkan. Luhan bersungguh-sungguh untuk pergi dan menginap beberapa waktu di kediaman Sehun. Tak masalah jika setelahnya hukuman dari orangtua kembali Luhan dapati, karena yang terpenting sekarang ialah Sehun. Luhan perlu Sehun.

Tangannya berhenti di gagang. Ia tahu pintunya tak dikunci.

Menarik napas. Lalu Luhan berlari secepat mungkin, sebesar keinginan untuk bertemu Sehun. Sekencang teriakan hati untuk pergi dan bebas dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun jelas khawatir mendapati Luhan berdiri dengan raut kentara tertekan. Maka ia pun merengkuh pundak rapuh itu, membawa ke dalam gendongan lantas masuk dan menuju ruang tengah.

Sehun diam saja melihat raut pucat pasi, bekas alir air mata, dan juga luka di belah bibir bawah Luhan. Kondisi anak itu sedang tidak stabil dan Sehun tak ingin membuat keadaan Luhan memburuk.

Tas besar di punggung Luhan ia ambil untuk ditaruh ke atas meja. Luhan didudukkan di pangkuan. Pipi Luhan yang hangat ia usap dengan kedua ibu jari. Luhan terlihat menikmati, anak itu meremas kaus Sehun dan perlahan-lahan isakannya berhenti.

"Luhan pergi, Luhan… Luhan tidak suka di rumah."

" _Ssssh_ …"

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan, memosisikan kepala anak itu di dadanya. Gemetar tubuh Luhan masih terasa, dan Sehun tak melakukan apa-apa selain mengusap punggung Luhan selembut mungkin.

"Luhan… _hng_ —Luhan ingin _Daddy_ …"

Sehun melirik ke bawah, sedikit terkejut begitu menemukan tangan Luhan yang kini menekan-nekan selangkangannya. Isakan Luhan belum berhenti, air mata tetap mencair keluar. Matanya yang sembab dan kemerahan dibawa mengarah ke atas, ke wajah Sehun.

"Luhan ingin…"

Mata Sehun mulai terasa berkabut. Wajah merah Luhan yang memohon-mohon selalu berhasil membuat hasrat seksualnya terpancing. Tangan yang tadinya mengusap punggung ganti menjadi menarik rahang Luhan. Bibir mencumbu bibir, dengan Luhan yang merespon tak kalah sensual.

Taut bibir tak terlepas hingga setibanya di kamar. Luhan di bawah, membuka kaki selebar mungkin, menahan paha sendiri. Mata sipitnya menatap minat pada penis Sehun yang mulai masuk.

Sehun masuk dalam satu dorongan. Kasar, seperti biasa, dan Luhan menyukainya.

"Angh… Itu… Disitu, ngh…"

Sebelah bibir Sehun tertarik ke atas. Pria itu sudah hapal betul dimana letak prostat Luhan, dimana seharusnya ia menusuk dan menggesek penis. Luhan meremas bantal erat-erat. Menekan hasrat ingin menyentuh Sehun—karena untuk beberapa alasan yang tak ia tahu, Luhan mengerti Sehun tak suka disentuh kecuali ketika pria itu yang meminta.

Ia memekik ketika tubuhnya diputar hingga menungging. Benda di bawah sana terasa berputar dalam tubuhnya.

"Teriak, Luhan."

"Aaah!"

Luhan melotot begitu mendapat tumbuk hebat di lubangnya. Sehun mendorong habis penisnya hingga Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana pinggang pria itu menabrak-nabrak bokongnya. Prostatnya dicumbu habis-habisan, ditusuk. Terasa panas dan menyenangkan.

Sehun menggeram dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke penyatuan. Rektum Luhan menerima penisnya dengan baik begitu juga dengan kedut dinding dalam yang ia terima.

" _D-daddy_ —Ah!"

Dengan sengaja, Sehun membentur titik nikmat Luhan tepat ketika Luhan diujung kenikmatan. Cairan putih keluar, terjatuh pada sprai kasur. Tubuh Luhan melemas namun Sehun tak kunjung memelankan laju dorongan. Luhan terlalu lemas untuk menolak Sehun dan juga menolak ereksinya yang kembali berdiri.

Sehun baru mendapatkan puncak usai tiga posisi yang berbeda. Luhan mengerang lepas, turut mengejang kala mendapat cairan Sehun yang jauh lebih banyak dari biasa. Kelopak mata Luhan yang berat turun perlahan-lahan, dengan pemandangan terakhir berupa senyum lembut di wajah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bangun bersama suara tarikan sleting koper. Anak itu mengernyit, merasa pening usai tangis hebat semalam. Ia bangkit bangun dan matanya membulat ketika menangkap dua tas besar yang terletak di sisi dinding. Tak jauh dari situ, ada Sehun yang sibuk menata pakaian ke dalam koper.

Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

" _Daddy_ mau kemana?"

Sehun menoleh terkejut, pria itu nampak ragu sebelum terdengar jawaban. "Pulang. Aku hanya setengah tahun disini, pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Bibir Sehun terlipat ke dalam saat menyaksikan raut tak terbaca di wajah Luhan. Pria itu mendesah, lantas mendekat dan mengusap puncak kepala Luhan.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu. Jangan sedih, hm?"

Luhan jelas terlihat kecewa dan bahkan Sehun sama buruknya. Mata anak itu mulai berkaca-kaca, menggenang dengan cepat di pelupuk mata.

"Luhan,"

Suara Sehun berubah melembut. "Aku tak bisa selamanya disini. Jadilah anak baik."

Untuk selanjutnya, bulir air mata Luhan berdesakkan kelar. Jari-jari mungil Luhan menggenggam selimut hingga kusut. Sehun mengembus napas panjang melihat itu. Dari semenjak awal ia tahu Luhan sudah tanggung tergantung kepadanya.

"Luhan ikut."

Sehun memberi tatapan terkejut, sementara Luhan kembali bersuara dengan intonasi bergetar. "Tidak ada gunanya disini tanpa paman Sehun. Luhan ingin ikut."

Selimut disibak. Luhan beringsut ke tepi ranjang dan langsung menjatuhkan kepala di bahu Sehun. Kaus Sehun diremas, tubuh Sehun dipeluk selebar yang ia bisa.

" _Daddy_ …" terisak, "Luhan ingin ikut."

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of part 1**

.

.

 **Author's note** : Tidak jadi dibuat long chapter berhubung kuliah ku lagi padet banget dan takut ini malah jadi diskontinyu. Jadinya dibuat tiga bagian aja, semoga alurnya tidak kecepetan ya. Huehuehu.

 _Ps._ jangan singgung tentang paspor Luhan juseyo, ku lupa untuk mikirin itu dari awal ha-ha. Namanya juga fiksi yakaaan…


End file.
